Ultimatum
by streetcatx
Summary: Natsume's ultimatum began the moment he opened that white letter and read the words. And he had exactly 49 days to put himself back into her heart before the point of no return.


_Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own Gakuen Alice._

**Ultimatum**

**Day One: **_**Bittersweet**_

—x—

It was like any other normal Saturday afternoon. It was almost 10 o'clock and Natsume had just showered. He was preparing his daily cappuccino when he noticed a thick white envelope sitting on his counter. Hesitantly, he reached for it, already guessing it's contents.

It's been awhile since I last saw them.

His name, _Natsume Hyuuga_, was printed in a lovely script on the front, and he grabbed a knife to open the envelope. He already knew who it was from. It had a faint smell of strawberries. _She_ probably placed and sealed the letter herself. Carefully, he slid the knife under the top fold and pulled out a thick card.

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of_

_**Mikan Sakura**_

_**and**_

_**Ruka Nogi**_

_On Saturday, the 20__th__ of March …_

He couldn't read anymore. The raven-haired figure leaned against the counter with his hands against his head as he threw down the invitation. He sank deeper into his hands as the image of the invitation, _them_ together kept flashing in his mind.

This wasn't supposed to have happened, yet it all did.

He was supposed to be happy for his friends, but why could he feel nothing but regret and emptiness within himself.

_It's because you messed up, and you know it._

_You still love her._

At the young age of 18, Natsume Hyuuga had it all. The looks, the brains (or at least the wit), the talent, the popularity, and _the girl_. There were times when they one day talked about getting married, times when they planned out a life together, and he couldn't deny it but he somehow always thought that it would end up that way.

_It's your fault for leaving her. You made a decision._

He chose to pursue his dream, rather than be tied down and just never be able to reach where he wanted to be, where he was **now**. He knew his friend always liked Mikan, but did the thought of her liking him back even cross his mind? Not when they were all together.

Natsume bent down and carefully picked up the card before smoothing out the edges to make sure it hadn't bent. He began to place it back in the envelope when a little light orange piece of paper caught his eye.

Hesitantly, he reached for it and scanned the writing. It was undoubtedly hers.

_Hey, Natsume._

_It's been awhile since we last got in touch, and I know that you're really busy lately, but __we'd__ I really hope you can come._

_-Mikan_

A handwritten letter. He would have to be an extremely particular bastard to turn her down now, but then again, wasn't he just that? Or at least he had that sort of reputation he thought.

He looked back at the letter and felt something leaning against his chest. How many years was it since they last spoke? Four, five, give or take a few months? And yet they still invited him to their…

Damn it. They _were_ best friends for years before then. Of course he was invited. They weren't the type of people to completely forget about bonds like that. And here Natsume stood, a seemingly bigger asshole than he already was.

_They even sent a card every year on his birthday and Christmas, each with presents._

And what did Natsume do in return?

What did Natsume _ever_ do for others anymore?

He thought back to the past couple of months, trying to recall the events. He got drunk, performed, recorded a cd, got drunk, girls, occasionally saw some of his other friends, got drunk…

Hm, there seemed to be a pattern forming and he needed to get out. His head started to hurt; No, he didn't need to get out, Natsume needed a drink.

He took one last look back at the invitation before grabbing his jacket and placing it in his pocket. He brushed his right hand through his hair before throwing on a pair of sunglasses and heading out of the door.

—x—

And on another side of town, a petite brunette sat at the kitchen counter with a large glass of orange juice in hand. She ran her finger along the edge of her glass as she tried to count the days. How many days had it been since the invitations were sent out? Two, three, no, they had to have all been delivered and received today. She looked over at a small picture hanging next to the microwave with a torn piece that was carefully taped back on. "Hey, do you think he'll come?"

The blonde boy standing across from her looked up from the pancakes on the stove that were almost at the perfect golden brown. "Who?"

"Ruka, you know exactly who I'm talking about." She pouted at him before taking a breath to continue, "Natsume." How strange. The name of a person who used to be so close to them now seemed like a foreign word. It was too unfamiliar.

Ruka sighed before once again looking up. "Mikan, honestly, I don't know. He hasn't responded all of these years anyways…" He moved the pancakes to a small white plate and placed them in front of her.

"I miss him." Although the simple sentence consisted of only three letters, Ruka couldn't help but freeze for a second. The brunette opened her eyes and sighed.

"You know I don't mean it like that. Come on, you, of all people, should know that."

He nodded. Still, he couldn't ever help but wonder why _they_ never worked out. Everyone expected them to end up together, yet here he was, engaged to the girl who always loved, and yet he still couldn't shake off his doubts. "Sorry, I just overreacted a bit… It's just-" Mikan already knew what he was thinking. It was obvious. Everyone had thought about it at some point, herself included.

"-We never actually ended. But that was five years ago, and the five years I've spent with you have been some of the best I've had." She really did love him. He was there for her when Natsume disappeared, there when she wasn't over him, and he was still here. Ruka was always there for her.

Ruka laughed under his breath before looking back up to Mikan and leaning over the counter to kiss her.

—x—

"Is that Natsume Hyuuga?"

"**No way**. I told you, he look's even _better_ in person."

"Go Hina and get his autograph!"

Natsume sighed. He had on his best pair of sunglasses and he was still recognizable. How disappointing.

He threw on his hood and kept walking down the street until he reached an old brick building with a large wooden door.

"No way. Natsume Hyuuga?" _Even in his favorite pub? This was beginning to be some real bull._ Ah, the price of fame.

"Dude, it's me, Tsubasa. We went to high school together. I haven't seen you in forever. How've you been?"

He was uninterested.

Tsubasa chuckled under his breath. "Still the same old Natsume, although what are you doing here so early on a Saturday morning?"

Natsume looked up. He stared at the once high school delinquent whom he was never fond of. No, there was always a little something more that he felt towards Mikan than friendship, and Natsume hated it. "I'm here to get a drink. Isn't that what people do when they go to a pub?"

"Not at 10 in the morning. You can actually get food here too, you know…" He paused, waiting for a response. Of course, there was none.

"Unbelievable, you've _actually_ gotten even more unfriendly than last time we met. Nevermind, I take that back. You were alright when you were with Mikan. Speaking of which, I'm guessing you got the invitation today too." Now this bastard was toying with him, and Natsume was nearing the end of his patience. He shot a glare over at Tsubasa before ordering a drink from the bartender.

"Ah, fine, fine. I'll leave you alone. Looks like fame isn't all that people make it out to be, eh? Oh, by the way, here's a little something for you." He placed a small business card in Natsume's pocket before patting him on the back and walking out the door. Natsume just didn't get him. Why on earth would he ever want his card? He started to reach for his pocket when the bartender placed his glass in front of him. _Cheers._

It was probably four or five drinks later that Natsume's vision was finally beginning to blur. He could feel his balance slowly shifting from side to side as he took another sip of his drink.

_What would she think if she saw you right now?_

He pictured her walking into the very building, looking the same as always. Warm smile on her face, long chocolate brown hair, those eyes that saw right through him.

_Probably that she's better off marrying Ruka anyways._

No way in hell was that ever going to be true. For some reason, those words made him realize something that he should've thought of long ago.

_Time is running out._

Natsume's ultimatum began the moment he opened that white letter and read the words. And he had exactly 49 days to put himself back into her heart before the point of no return.

—End—

**Author's Note:**

Ahhh forgot to publish this story weeks ago. Oh well, hope the story is all right so far. It's still seeming a bit rough to me (as in the storyline), but I spent tons of time on this so hopefully you will like it!

I'm hoping also to leave this open to numerous possibilities along the way depending on how I feel like the characters would be in their positions. So, basically, it may be either NatsumexMikan or MikanxRuka. I guess we'll have to see.

Please read and review if you get the chance. Feedback, good or bad, is always helpful and extremely motivational.

xoxo

Carolyn


End file.
